


Regressive Reassignment

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Brainwashing, Diapers, F/F, Hypnosis, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Atlas Corp acquired yet another company, and one of its cute employees is subjected to the brutal initiation process. At least it makes her feel nice and comfy by the end.
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 45





	Regressive Reassignment

"It'll be fine. Working for Atlas Corp's not that bad, you'll get used to it, dear."  
  
In the middle of a simple elevator, a pair of girls stood side by side. One of them had wild and unkempt pink hair, the other's skin was a gentle shade of brown, which deeply contrasted the worried look on her face.  
  
"But... I really enjoyed my time working for my former employer. How do you think I can fit in here?" The worried girl, Valentine, spoke up only to find her companion's finger on her lips, quietly hushing her.  
  
The other girl, Koizumi Sakura, smiled as she ran a hand through her thick bush of hair. "Don't worry. I was a bit worried when I started too, but once I met... Well, you'll know what I mean once you meet her. She'll be your superior during your time here, and she'll treat you as nicely as she can."  
  
Before the tender-toned girl could dwell on what her wild-haired companion was on about, the doors to the elevator opened up as they reached their destination. One of the upper floors of the Atlas Corp building, where all of the top-secret special experiments took place. "Here, follow me. She's just around the corn-"  
  
"Who's just around the corner, Koizumi?" A stern voice suddenly rung through both girls' ears as their eyes fell upon a black-haired woman with a few strands of white hanging in front of her face. "I sure hope you haven't been telling our newest employee anything too outlandish before her initiation. I know what happened when you were in charge of Kaneko's. She didn't turn out too well until I had to fix everything you got wrong."  
  
The wild-haired girl giggled nervously as she gulped. "A-Aha, Hiro... I just told her that you were reliable and that she shouldn't worry about anything with you around, that's all! I certainly didn't tell her anything about how the initiation process works, honest!" The way the now-nervous Sakura tried to avoid further punishment was kind of amusing, especially to an outsider like Valentine...  
  
Fukano Hiro, on the other hand, was not so amused. "Head back down to Construction, Sakura. You're due for a change in about an hour, and I'm not going to deal with that mess." She commanded as she took Valentine's hand. "And you. You're coming with me. We're already behind on schedule."  
  
Before Sakura had a chance to protest about the rough way the new employee was being treated, the two had already taken off, leaving her to mutter to herself. "She's just going to fry her brain into subservience like she always does..." The pink-haired woman then took off towards the elevator...  
  
As a soft crinkle resounded from between her thighs...  
  
Valentine barely got a moment to herself as she was being dragged along, a blush coating her cheeks. "E-Excuse me, y-you didn't-" She tried to get a word in, only to suddenly bump into the older woman as she stopped abruptly. "O-Ow!"  
  
"You're Valentine. Newest employee at Atlas Corp. I don't need to know more, not until we've probed everything you might know from your mind in preparation for your initiation. It's not that complicated." Hiro dryly remarked as she turned towards the young blonde, cupping her chin briefly. "Of course, unless you want to make me angry. Then we can take things to an entirely different level. Atlas will be angry with me if I do it, but he has given me explicit permission to deal with dissidents like this."  
  
The chilling way she told her that she'd fry her brain if she acted like a brat was... well, scary. Scary enough to make the newcomer shut up right then and there, in fear of inciting the anger that might end her in trouble.  
  
"Good girl. Now, we're almost at the initiation chamber. You'll just have to go inside and have a little nap. Then you'll be ready for your time at Atlas Corp." The skunk-stripe-haired woman replied with a bit of a softer tone as she grasped the newcomer's hand a little softer. Now that she was being obedient, there was no reason to be rough.  
  
One quiet walk later, and they reached a rather plain-looking door with an 'INITIATION' sign printed on it. "Step inside, and take a seat. We'll talk after your nap." Hiro explained as she opened the entrance to the room, as to let the younger lady inside.  
  
Valentine did as she was asked, slowly stepping into the mostly empty room as the door closed behind her. All she could see was a single chair in the middle of the room, one with a lot of techy stuff attached to it complete with a strange-looking helmet. She couldn't see the walls, and she definitely couldn't make heads or tails of the actual size of the room.  
  
She gulped a little, nervous about what could happen as she took a seat in the chair and put the helmet down on her head. It was bulky and it had an inner screen, making it seem more like something a pilot would wear rather than an office worker, like the women that had led her here...  
  
Almost immediately, the tender-skinned girl felt her mind being overwhelmed from all angles. From the front, she saw a massive spiral enveloping her vision. From the sides, the walls started to illuminate and display those very same spirals. And to make everything that much worse, her chair started to spin around, so that she was not only forcefully made to be dizzy, but she was also brainwashed further and further by the enthralling hypnotic screens.  
  
"Good girls obey." A voice echoed throughout her ears, and the message was repeated on both her visor and the walls. "Good girls obey. Good girls listen to their Mommy and Daddy. Good girls suck their thumbs like babies. Good babies don't speak out of turn. Good babies use the potty only when necessary. Good babies don't know what a potty is. Good babies are diapered at all times because they're too dumb to know what a potty is. Good babies are padded and precious. Good babies love their diapers like it was their best friend. The only thing Good babies love more than their diapers is their Mommy and Daddy. Repeat."  
  
Valentine could hardly understand anything she heard, as her mind was completely turned to mush from a combination of the physical and mental stimulus. "Good... G-Good girls... G-Good... Babies..? G-Good..!" She muttered incoherently as she started drooling uncontrollably, her eyes trying to focus to no avail. She really couldn't muster up a single coherent thought as she was being assaulted from all fronts... Right up until she felt the slightest bit of pressure in her belly.  
  
The chair could detect this, as a single question came up. "Does Baby need to go?" It asked, and the cute girl nodded in response. "Then Baby knows what to do, doesn't she?" It continued, and she nodded once more, only to grunt a little as she pushed, like the oversized baby that she was. Not knowing that she wasn't padded given the excessive stimuli...  
  
She slowly felt something leaving her bottom. Something warm, something stinky, something that was pushing straight up against her lower cheeks the more she pushed since it was forcefully smushed back up by both the seat underneath and her panties themselves. She didn't think that there was anything wrong with that, after all, the hypnosis that had been blasting into her head was far too strong for her to resist. Even if she was particularly strongly willed, she wouldn't be able to resist. She just couldn't fight back against a system designed to completely fry the independency of adult girls.  
  
"Mess detected." The feminine voice from the chair declared as a wave of warmth washed over Valentine thanks to the helmet that she wore. She could feel the shivers running down her spine as she heard the voice whisper straight into her brain...  
  
"Good Baby."  
  
She squirmed just a little as the seat underneath grew warm. Not just because of the fresh mess, and not because of the effects of the chair either. It was specifically because of the juices that were now pouring out of her snatch, while another thinner and yellower stream ran down her thigh. To put it bluntly, she was peeing her panties from how she had been treated...  
  
The assault on her mind continued for a little while longer, while the older and sterner woman continued to watch the process from the outside, sighing with satisfaction as a soft stink started to rise from her pants. "She's coming along... quite nicely..." Hiro muttered, as she just kept watching.  
  
Just a few more hours of this, and she'd be ready for 'work'.  
  
\---  
  
"Wake up, Valentine."  
  
The firm voice of the stern woman echoed throughout the brown-skinned girl's ears as she slowly sat up in her chair, yawning like a proper little infant. "Morny..." The drooling employee muttered as she rubbed away at her eyes, trying to wipe the sleep out to no avail. She just couldn't get rid of it, making her look like a complete dope as she looked up at the skunk-striped woman.  
  
"It's past 10, Valentine. You've slept through initiation. As a Good Baby should, mind you, but that still leaves us with little time left for the rest of this process. Come on, stand up." Hiro explained, only to fake a grimace as the 'trigger' caused an audible 'plop' to echo from the back of her new subordinate's panties. "We need to give you a change too, babies can't be on the job in dirty panties."  
  
The tender-skinned cutie briefly spaced out as she added to the mess in her panties, snapping back to reality as the smell hit her nose. "H-Hold on, I'm not a b..." She tried to protest before she instinctively put her thumb into her mouth to try and calm down over the fact that she had quite obviously made a mess in her undies. Even as she quietly followed behind her superior, who kept a close eye on her for the duration of their walk.  
  
Her superior smiled briefly as she saw her subordinate's underwear sagging. "With how much of a mess you've made, you're no doubt fit for a good position here at Atlas Corp. All you'll need is your change, and we can whisk you off to your permanent residence. You'll remain on the job at all times, and be cute for the boss. Doesn't that sound nice for a Good Baby like you?" She said as the two of them stopped in front of a changing desk, strangely having been set up in the middle of the corridors. Specifically to deal with accidents like the ones her baby was going through.  
  
"I-I'm!" Valentine cried out, only to drool a little as a trail of yellow ran down her thigh once more, released through her trigger. She only realized that she had peed herself seconds later as she was lifted onto the table and quietly stripped, her entire outfit being discarded leaving her completely naked.  
  
Hiro put a single finger on her baby's lips to keep her quiet before she procured a diaper that looked as wide as her torso. "This will keep you secure. Just sit tight, and you'll be ready soon." Her expression was as dull as ever, but her words were significantly more loving and supportive. Even as she calmly slid the padding underneath the baby's bottom, weaved the thing through her thighs and then snapped the sides shut. All in a single move that barely took any time despite the bulk...  
  
The new employee squished her legs together, whimpering as her eyes dimmed slightly. A bit of drool ran down her chin as she spaced out a little more. She couldn't think straight with how hard her mind had been hammered by hypnosis, leaving her completely unaware of the fact she was being carried away, still naked aside from her cute spaceship-patterned diapy.  
  
Once she snapped back to reality, she was lying in a crib with many more lined up around her. Each of them filled with yet another cute office baby, each dressed in a suit-themed onesie. The very same that she was now wearing... and wearing it made her feel snug and safe. Just like a Good Baby.  
  
Valentine's eyes flew open as she started groaning, only for the bottom of her diaper to sag as she let another big load plop right out. All while Hiro was watching, with that supportively dull stare of hers. "M... Mommy... Made... Poopy..." Were the only words that could slip from her cute lips, before she was silenced by another finger meeting her lips.  
  
"Sssh. It's okay. It's nap time for babies like you. Just rest, and you can start 'working' after. You can do that for Mommy Hiro, can't you?" The suited woman explained as she cracked just the slightest smile...  
  
The brown-skinned girl shivered all over as she nodded, her eyes slowly closing once more. "Uh... uhuh... Nini, Mommy..." With that, she passed out, snuggling up against her blanket like so many of the other babies...  
  
Hiro smiled as she walked away from the cribs, satisfied with the initiation process. Now, she had another baby for her and Daddy to take care of...


End file.
